A complicated Situation
by CuriouslyXinlove
Summary: Korra discovers she is pregnant. She remembers a night she spent with someone else when her and Mako broke up. Now she thinks it might not be Mako's baby. Makorra with Tahnorra with just a hint of Boleska and Irohsami.
1. Chapter 1 - The Test

Chapter one – The Test.

(Note: The characters are older in this as it is years after the Amon epidemic and the Harmonic Convergence, which would be 4 years later for example Korra is 21, Mako is 22, and Jinora is 14, other characters you can work out as I put them in here J )

"I think it's wrong". Korra said as she looked down at the test in her hand as she studied the pink plus symbol that was on its window, it was burred and hard to make out, but sure enough it was there.

"How can it be wrong?" Jinora started. "Is it wrong just like the other 13 you took?" She said pointing to the other positive tests lying on the counter top of Korra's bed side table.

"Well I find this really hard to believe! I never thought in my life something like this would happen to me!"

"You never thought you would ever have kids? Or you never thought that having unprotected sex would lead to this? Korra, just face the fact! You ARE pregnant! If you didn't want to be pregnant you should have used protection! I'm only fourteen and even I am well educated in that!" She shouted. Korra put her head in her hands as she moaned with disbelief and frustration. She knew very well on how to prevent these things from happening, she was well educated too, but both times she was caught in the heat of the moment, and it just happened.

"How are you going to tell Mako? Lin's been keeping him pretty busy lately hasn't she?" Jinora said with much concern as she looked at Korra with sincerity. Korra looked up from out of her hands, and rolled her eyes and sighed.

"That's just the thing Jinora. I don't know if it IS Mako's."

Jinora's eyes widened. "What?! Then who else's can it be?! You're with Mako still right?! It has to be his?!...Right?"

Korra shook her head.

"Then who's? Korra please tell me? I won't tell any one! I promise! Please tell me who else it could possibly be?!"

Korra looked Jinora dead in the eye and began to speak. "You know about a month and a half ago Mako and I had that argument because I though he was cheating on me with some girl he met at the grocery store? And then they started to hang out and I was getting suspicious?"

Jinora nodded. "Yes? I remember, and you guys broke up for about two weeks?"

"Yeah... Well I went out the night Mako and I broke up, I went to a cabaret restaurant and I bumped in to someone I haven't seen in quite a long time.. And we were talking for a good few hours, and I was having a great time, I was laughing and I could tell he was flirting with me, which made me a little flattered to know some one was interested in me. We left the restaurant and went back to his apartment, and I don't know wether it was because I wanted to even the score with Mako or because I was actually interested and attracted to this guy just as much as he was interested and attracted to me, but regardless we kinda maybe had sex… And we got so caught up in the moment we didn't even think about using protection, and now I'm thinking that it is quite possible that it could be his."

"Korra… please don't tell me…. If it's who I think it is…"

Korra then broke eye contact with the young air bender, and turned her head away and put it back in to her hands as she started nodding in her palms.

"Korra please tell me it's not him! Please for Agni's sake please tell me I am wrong!"

She shook her head, tears started rolling down her cheeks as she gripped her head tight with her hands, her fingers digging in to her scalp, her hair tangles amongst her fingers, She knew exactly who Jinora was referring too. And of course, she was right.

"It's Tahno isn't it Korra…" She said looking down to the floor.

Korra nodded violently and her emotions became more visible. She then started sobbing and her tears were now streams of water poring from her Crystal Blue eyes.

"Oh Korra..No...It can't be him… It just can't!"

"Well I'm not sure!" she sobbed. "But it can quite possibly be him! Or it could be Mako! I just don't know!"

"Is there any way you could know for certain who the father is? How far apart were when you and mako last did it, to when you and Tahno did it?"

"Two days."

"Well this gets us nowhere..." Jinora frowned.

"What am I going to do Jinora? How am I going to tell them? Better yet, how am I going to tell Mako that I slept with Tahno as soon as we broke up?" How am I going to tell them that I don't know who the father is either?! This is a mess! I feel so…so…tarty.. "

"You're not a tart Korra!" Jinora snapped.

Korra's tears disappeared as she wiped her eyes and cheeks. She felt this sickness in her stomach rising up in to her throat, causing a knot that made her feel nauseas.

"I don't feel well…I need to tell Mako… But I am afraid of how he will react...Gahhh why did I do this to myself?! I'm such an idiot! Always acting before I think about the consequences that come with it! I have really messed this one up Jinora. I don't think Mako and I will be together ever again after I tell him this…" Korra flopped her self on the bed with her right arm over her forehead. Her brows furrowed. She knew she had to tell Mako sooner or later and of course Tahno too. She knew that from this day onwards, her life was going to change. She didn't even know if she was going to keep the baby, It is going to be a huge change in her life, and the hardest thing she has ever had to face, Yes she was scared, very frightened of the fact she was going to become a mother so soon, and the hardest part for her was thinking she might have to face mother hood alone, And she didn't know if she could deal with that.

"Maybe you should go and see my aunt Kya? I'm sure she would be able to help you, and give you more advice on this? After all I am only fourteen and I have never been in this situation before. I'm here for you Korra, really but I think you need help from someone who is older and wiser. If you want I could go and call her? Tell her that you need help?" Said Jinora, she was really trying to help Korra out but she doesn't have much advice to offer her. Korra sat up, eyeing the ground where her feet dangled off the bed, her hands rested on her knees. She let out a deep breath.

"Maybe you're right. I need to see someone who knows about these things. Wether it be a doctor or a healer, I'm sure Kya could give me some information on this whole pregnancy thing. Call her please, but don't tell her about me being pregnant, just tell her that I need to see her right away and I will explain later, I don't want any one to know yet before I tell Mako and Tahno…Whenever that might be."

Jinora nodded and got up from the edge of the bed, she started to walk out of the room.

"Do you need anything before I go Korra?"

"No. I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Just let me know if you do, I am here for you just so you know, even though I can't relate your current situation." Jinora gave a small smile and Korra returned the smile which wasn't as sincere as hers.

"I know, Thank you, if I need anything I'll let you know. Thanks for staying here in the apartment with me while Mako's been away on duty. It does get quite lonely here being alone."

"Any time." She walked out of the room as Korra was left sitting at the edge of the bed alone.

She decided she might go and See someone who might be able to relate more the subject, well the one about being pregnant anyway. She was going to go see Asami tomorrow morning. And hopefully she might gain some advice on what to do in this situation. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy at all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Seeking Advice

Chapter two – Seeking Advice

Korra couldn't get any sleep that night. All she thought about all night was the constant worry of telling Mako what had happened between her and Tahno the night they had broke up. All night she was tossing and turning and acting out the conversation of what she would say to Mako when she saw him in her head. She just could not get it out of her mind, no mater how hard she tried to clear her mind to sleep, the reminder of her holding that positive test in her hand earlier today kept creeping in to her mind, like an infectious disease.

She decided to get up and grab breakfast; so far she had no morning sickness yet, in fact, she has had no pregnancy symptoms so far, the only way she knew she was pregnant was because of the missed period, and the thirteen positive tests she took yesterday, But of course sooner or later the symptoms would kick in.

Korra opened the cupboard that revealed a few dried biscuits and some apples, she had forgotten to go and do some groceries which weren't like her to forget something as important as food, she thought maybe she will go and grab a few things while she's out seeing Asami today. She grabbed the ripest apple there was before closing the almost empty cupboard, and then went to freshen up and then tell Jinora she was going out to grab some food.

Jinora had been staying a few days with Korra in her and Mako's apartment while Mako was away on duty in Omashu. Her and Jinora had gotten quite close over the years when they first met, even though Jinora was way younger then Korra herself, Korra had always thought of Jinora as her sister, as she had no siblings ever in her life. Even Ikki, Meelo and Rohan were considered to be her siblings too. She had always enjoyed spending time with the air bender kids and considered them all to be part of her family.

Korra knocked on the door of the spare room in which Jinora was sleeping.

"I'm just going out to get some food, there is like no food at all in the cupboard, so if you're hungry right now I can give you some money to go and get some noodles or something from a shop? I shouldn't be that long though, moneys on the counter in the kitchen if you need it, also don't forget to lock up if you go out."

Jinora raised her head from the pillow.

"Thanks, I'll probably go home and eat any way, I probably should be going home now, I've been here for a week now so I think Mom and Dad would want me home for a while. Thanks for letting me stay here Korra; it was nice spending time with you, even though yesterday isn't what we both expected."

Korra smirked. "No thank you, come back any time, I'm glad you stayed. And remember, not a word to any one, got it?"

She nodded. Korra then walked out of the bed room. "See you later Jinora! Come back anytime"

She arrived at the Sato mansion, such a beautiful building, surrounded by the most amazing trees and plants, she was kind of jealous that Asami has something as beautiful as this, She began to think if she decided to keep the baby, where would she go? Where she lived now isn't exactly the best place to have a screaming baby, there would be so many noise complaints by the neighbours that lived just wall thickness away, and if the baby were Tahno's she would face the same predicament.

She knocked on the door to have Asami's butler answer it.

"Ah Avatar Korra, we weren't expecting you today. Please come in, shall I tell Asami that you are here?"

"Ahh yes please. If she's not too busy." Her eyes stayed in contact with his, as she smiled slightly.

"Please take a seat and I will go get her for you." The butler bowed and whooshed away leaving the 21 year old Avatar in the foyer.

Asami was of course very busy with her life right now. She was married to General Iroh and had two kids already, twin boys in fact and on top of that she was still running future industries with ease. Korra felt like there may be no better help and advice than that of Asami's. She might be able to help her more than anyone right now.

"Korra? What brings you here?! It's good to see you! It's been a few weeks!" Asami's voice echoed through the gigantic foyer of the Sato mansion. Before Korra could explain her sudden drop in, Asami had already glomped her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Asami, how are you? How are the kids?"

"Oh they're great, there sleeping right now, and I'm fine! What's been going on with you? How are you?"

"Ha-ha well you know… I'm okay I guess." She said very unconvincingly.

Asami raised her eye brow; she was of course not buying the Avatar's lie.

"What's wrong? What has happened? Have you and Mako had another one of those silly arguments again?"

"Well... Not yet. We might later…" Korra said.

"Well what's wrong? You can tell me Korra! I'm your best friend, you can trust me!" she reached for Korra and placed her hand on her shoulder, she was so gentle in her movements and her voice, Korra loved that about Asami, how gentle and loving she was towards people. She was absolute mother material. Something Korra could not see her self being.

"Asami… What I'm about to tell you might come as a shock... so here it goes…" Korra took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, Asami looked at her with great concern, and she looked like she was preparing for the worst. Korra then opened her eyes and let out that deep breath and blurted out those words that made her feel so uncomfortable.

"I'm Pregnant."

Silence was all that filled the foyer now. Korra was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second, when suddenly a huge smile came across Asami's face.

"Oh my god!" She shouted.

"Congratulations Korra! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Korra so tightly that Korra began to turn red from the contact.

"I am so excited! How far along are you?! What do you hope it is?! Does Mako know yet?!" She was literally jumping around at the news; Korra never expected this to be Asami's reaction.

"Asami please just listen to me for a second before you get ahead of yourself! Mako doesn't know yet!" she had both arms on Asami's shoulders keeping her from jumping up and down.

"Well then we need to ring Mako and tell him the good news! He is going to be so ecstatic! I just know it!" She tried to break free from the grasp Korra had on her when Korra jilted her back towards her.

"NO! Asami! I'm not finished! Mako doesn't know because…" her eyes looked away from her.

"Because what? What's wrong?"

"Because I'm not so sure that it is Mako's baby.."


	3. Chapter 3 - Reaching Out

Chapter Three – Reaching Out

"What do you mean you're not sure its Mako's baby! Of course it is!?" Asami had a look of horror on her face, Korra tried not to give eye contact, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes already.

"No Asami..." She paused. She was thinking on how she could say this, how she could tell Asami that it might be that captain of the Wolf bat's child and not Mako's. How would Asami react if she told her that she had a one night stand with Tahno and is pregnant with his child?

Korra swallowed nervously. And opened her mouth to release a squeaky tone that sounded like

"mif mah be taco.."

"What was that Korra?" Asami said.

"It… Might be…Tahno's…" She finally said.

Asami's eyes widened with disbelief. Korra knew that Asami was going to ask a whole bunch of complicated questions. It was going to get very uncomfortable.

"TAHNO'S?! KORRA HOW?! I THOUGHT YOU AND MAKO WERE OKAY HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Asami was practically shaking Korra back and forth, tears were actually starting to form in Asami's eyes, she looked really devastated in this news. If she was reacting this badly about it how was Mako going to take it?

"Asami please don't hate me! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please listen to me! I don't know what to do?! I came to you for advice! I need you help Asami! Please! I need you!" She reached out to Asami's arm in desperate need, tears started to fall from Korra's eyes,

she paused for a while and then she looked up and sobbed

"Please Asami… What do I do...?"

She looked down at Korra's hand that rested on her shoulder; she knew her friend needed her help and reassurance.

"Have you had lunch yet?" She asked

"Uh.. No not yet, I haven't even had breakfast." The young Avatar looked confused. Asami looked at her and gave a quick smile.

"Well that's not good for you or the baby. Let go out for lunch, just the two of us, my treat, and you can tell me everything and I'll try to help you out as much as I can."

"But what about your children? Who's going to look after them while we are out?" Korra said.

"Iroh has a week off, he's home looking after them today anyway, he loves the time he spends with them, he doesn't normally get to that much. Ill just go get ready and tell him I'm going out with you."

"Thank you Asami."

Korra sat across the small café table from Asami, twiddling her thumbs under the table. She had just told Asami everything. And now she was waiting for her to say something.

There was silence for a good 3 minutes.

Asami reached down to pick up her glass of water and took a sip whilst closing her eyes. Once she was finished she placed the glass carefully down on the table and gulped her water down really loudly.

Finally she said something.

"Wow."

"Yeah...wow..." She immediately stopped twiddling with her thumbs and was about to say something when Asami Interrupted suddenly.

"So who was better?"

Shock was all over Korra's face right now, as if Asami just asked that?! Korra's face began to turn red. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Um what?! Why would you ask something like that? I can't choose who was better? I mean they're both really good, I mean Ahh oh my god. Why are you asking me this?" Still in shock she quickly chugged down her water to avoid answering the question.

"Alright then," Asami began. "Well, how was Tahno then? Was he any good?"

Asami would just not quit. Korra couldn't tell wether Asami was just trying to make some fun out of this situation, or she really wanted the pervy details. Either way this was getting very uncomfortable.

"Well he was good." Korra said nervously.

"How good?" Asami smirked.

"Very." Korra smiled as her face turned even more red from the embarrassment of telling her best friend her bedroom secrets. Korra then decided to turn this whole conversation around and take the focus off of herself.

"So how's Iroh in the bedroom Asami?" she gave a slight giggle.

"Hey that's not fair! Were talking about your sex life not mine!" she folded her arms and pouted with her beautiful red lips.

"He must be pretty good; after all you DID get pregnant with twins." She winked at her.

Asami then became flushed, and pink with sudden embarrassment.

"Hey! Stop turning this around! Where talking about you!"

Korra was still smiling at the red Asami. Then she finally admitted.

"He's veerrrry good."

They both burst out in to sudden laughter.

Asami was trying to make Korra's situation a little less depressing, and try and make her feel at least a bit un-ashamed. But now it was time to get serious.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell them?"

"Of course I'm going to tell them…Just when I don't know? How will I even begin to explain to Mako what happened?"

"Well, make sure he's at least sitting down first. It's going to be very hard news to him."

"What if I tell Mako I'm pregnant... and leave it at that?"

Asami's mouth dropped at this. She became a little furious at what Korra just said.

"NO! You can't do that to him! You have to tell him that it might be Tahno's! you can't just pretend your whole life that the kids His son or daughter?! And what if it is Tahno's baby?! You can't keep him away from seeing the kid! He has all the right in the world to see his child! Why would you even suggest living a lie your entire life?! And especially to Mako! Your boyfriend who loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with you!"

"Because it will break his heart if I tell him!" Korra snapped.

Asami's expression fell. She just came to a realization.

"You're afraid of going through this alone... Aren't you Korra...?"

No reply. No eye contact. Asami hit the nail on the head with that one.

"Korra you won't be doing this alone, you have your parents, Tenzin and his family, and you have me! And who knows maybe Mako will understand and help too!"

"I'm not even so sure that I'm going to keep it any way." She said in anger.

Asami looked horrified at what she just heard, she held out her hand to Korra's

"You don't mean that do you? You want to keep it..."

"I'm not so sure..."

"Korra you have heaps of people to help you get through this! You will make a great Mother!"

"How Asami?! How will I make a great mother when I can't even make the responsible decision to have protected sex?! I'm so stupid! Why did I do this?" She put her head in her hands shaking her head from side to side.

"Korra, everything will be okay!" Asami said in a reassuring voice. Korra looked back up to her , her emotions were going wild right now, all she wanted was an easy way to deal with this, but it looks like that there wasn't going to be an easy way.

Not now. Not ever. This was something that she knew she had to deal with and she knew that she had to tell Mako first.


End file.
